doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pablo Gandolfo
|lugar_nacimiento = San Fernando, Buenos Aires |nombre_completo = Pablo Guillermo Gandolfo |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |sindicato = AAA }} thumb|right|230px|Tributo a Pablo Gandolfo. Tobe_(Pucca).jpg|Tobe en Pucca, su personaje mas conocido. Chuckles,_el_cerdito.png|Chuckles, el cerdito en Dave, el bárbaro, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Linda Belcher.png|Linda Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob (Temps. 1 y Desde la 4), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Zeke BB.png|Zeke también en Hamburguesas Bob, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. MarkZuckenberg.jpg|Mark Zuckerberg (Jesse Eisenberg) en Red social, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Calvin-DJANGO.jpg|Calvin Candie (Leonardo DiCaprio) en Django sin cadenas, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Señorchangcomunnity.png|Señor Chang en Community, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SPD Boom.jpg|Michael Boom en Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Bud Gleeful's appearance.png|Bud Alegría en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Blendin Blandin.png|Blendin Blandin también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Deep Chris.png|Deep Chris también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. ThompsonFlash.jpg|Es la voz oficial de Disney para el personaje de Flash Thompson en las animaciones de MARVEL, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Ashhoenn.png|Ash Ketchum en Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos y Pokemon: Destino Deoxys. Rippen Model.jpg|Rippen en Penn Zero: Casi héroe. Perro.png|Perro en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. Oskar greason sclfdm.png|Oskar Greason en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Boo fly sclfdm.png|Mosca Boo también en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Knack-21680-400x250.jpg|Knack en el juego homónimo. WYX-Nightcrawler.png|Nightcrawler en Wolverine y los X-Men. Iron Man Comic.png|Iron Man / Tony Stark en los anime de Marvel. SP3-HombreArañaV.png|Peter Parker / Hombre Araña en el redoblaje de 2017 de El Hombre Araña 3. MikeShiner.jpg|Mike Shiner (Edward Norton) en Birdman. RGould ShawGlory.gif|Coronel Robert Gould Shaw (Matthew Broderick) en el redoblaje de Días de gloria. Austin powers 4.jpg|Austin Powers en el redoblaje de 2013 de Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio. Drevil.jpg|Dr. Malito también en el redoblaje de 2013 de Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio. DylanHarper.jpg|Dylan en Amigos con beneficios. Steven Kovacs.png|Steven M. Kovacs en el redoblaje de The Cable Guy. 40345321.png|Jonah Hill en Este es el fin. 45404042.png|Ninja en Chappie. Lestbm.png|Les Camembert en Teen Beach Movie. Mr.clark.jpg|Sr. Clark / Sneezy en Once Upon a Time. Malcolm OUT.png|Malcolm / Peter Pan también en Once Upon a Time. DMjBronty.png|Bronty, el Dinosaurio Azul en Doctora Juguetes. 1000px-Dr. Frog.png|Profesor Rana en Pecezuelos. Principal Slimovitz.png|Director Irving Delgadillo en Randy Cunningham: Ninja total. Char 152344 thumb.png|El Coleccionista en Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. y Disney Infinity. UTS-Deadpool.png|Deadpool también en Ultimate Spider-Man. AVS-JustinHammer.png|Justin Hammer en Los Vengadores Unidos. MAvengersA HombreImposible.jpg|Hombre Imposible también en Los Vengadores Unidos. Abominación_Hulk_and_The_Agents_of_SMASH.png|Abominación en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.. Furioguardias.png|Furioguardias en Galaxia Wander. Rey muchoamor.jpg|Rey de Muchoamoropólis también en Galaxia Wander. PYM-SrMjärt.png|Mr. Mjärt en Pickle y Maní. MC-Dutch.png|Dutch en Motorcity. SCR4RossHoss.png|Oficial Ross en Scream 4. Vargas.jpg|Vargas en el segundo doblaje de Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad. Gene Rescue dawn.png|Gene en el doblaje de Sony de Rescate al amanecer. 045354345221.png|Boyd 'Bible' Swan (Shia LaBeouf) en Corazones de hierro. 41465-27230.jpg|Jake Fischer en el doblaje de 2012 de Guardianes de altamar. Ben-and-kate-nat-faxon.png|Ben Fox en Ben and Kate. Dannybeinghuman.jpg|Danny en Being Human (2011). 42212015666.png|Leo Collins en Votos de amor. RussellGettis.jpg|Russell Gettis en Malas enseñanzas. Jday.png|J. Day en Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella. 10210257.png|Picasso Dular en Ink Master. 3010212456.png|Ruby Rhod (Chris Tucker) en el redoblaje de El quinto elemento. 777657572.png|Príncipe Mustafa en Suleimán. Capote-0.jpg|Truman Capote (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en el segundo doblaje de Capote. Max arsiniega.jpg|Maximino "Max" Arciniega en Breaking Bad. WitchUriah.png|Uriah Dunn en W.I.T.C.H.. HSTInnkeeper.jpg|Tabernero (The Innkeeper) en Hearthstone. HST Clasico Nat Pagle.jpg|Nat Pagle también en Hearthstone. HST Clasico Acólito de dolor.jpg|Acólito de dolor también en Hearthstone. HOTSMarineCook.png|Dr. Cook en Heroes of the Storm. HOTSMuradin.png|Muradin Barbabronce (M. Bronzebeard) también en Heroes of the Storm. 130px-351,1573,0,1080-Stan.jpg|Stan en Beyond: Two Souls. CodyMaverick_SU2.png|Cody Maverick en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía. ratpit.PNG|Rat Pit en Gaturro: la película. UMFELP-Artista.png|Artista en Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa. Reloj juego Yokai Watch Nintendo 3DS.png|Reloj Yo-kai en Yo-Kai Watch. Canductoryok.PNG|Conductor también en Yo-Kai Watch. Dorobockun-Dorobokkun-Yo-kai-Watch (1)-0.jpg|Bolsadrón también en Yo-Kai Watch. ChrisRock.jpg|Chris Rock en Programa de talentos. Walter jr.jpg|Walter "Flynn" White Jr. en el piloto también de Breaking Bad. Todd Alquist.jpg|Todd Alquist también de Breaking Bad (Temp. 5, epi. 6). PRDT_-_Dustin.png|Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) en Power Rangers Dino Trueno (ep. 31-32). CarlosLegadoDePoderDinoTrueno.jpg|Carlos Valerte / Green Turbo Ranger en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 4). Trinoid_-14.jpg|Termitetron también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 18). Bandicam 2017-01-05 00-50-47-497.jpg|Kenny Yukito (Dino Ranger Azul) / Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue) también en Power Rangers Dino Trueno (ep. 19). PRDT-T01E20-MartyCorvinaMalvado.png|Marty Corvina también en Power Rangers Dino Trueno (ep. 20). Trinoid_-21.jpg|Duende Rudo también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 33). SonicX.jpg|El Narrador en Sonic X (Temporada 3). Niall.jpg|Niall Horan de One Direction. CharlieSheen.jpg|Charlie Sheen en Overhaulin. Pablo Gandolfo '(n. 16 de febrero de 1977) es un actor bilingüe,profesor de Inglés y de doblaje argentino, conocido por ser la voz de Tobe en la serie animada Pucca y de Chuckles, el cerdito en Dave, el bárbaro. También es uno de los locutores actuales de Nickelodeon Latinoamerica. Informacion Se inicio en el doblaje en el año 2002 por recomendación de las actrices de doblaje Mara Campanelli y Lucila Gómez en los estudios Media Pro Com de Buenos Aires. Tuvo como formadores a Nicolás Frías, Marcelo Armand, Alejandro Outeyral, Lucila Gómez e Irene Guiser. También se desempeña como cantante en jingles para publicidad y en doblajes .Es docente en actuación para doblaje en el ISER desde 2014. Filmografía Series animadas ;Tom Kenny *Galaxia Wander - Furioguardias, Rey de Muchoamoropólis, Hombre Globo ¿? *Los Vengadores Unidos - Hombre Imposible ;Jeff Bennett *Ultimate Spider-Man - El Coleccionista *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - El coleccionista ;Otros *SuperMansion - American Ranger (Keegan-Michael Key) 2º Temp *¡Bum, Pum, Kapow! - Perro (Michael Blaiklock) *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Rippen (Alfred Molina) *Los Vengadores Unidos - Justin Hammer (Jason Spisak) *Galaxia Wander - Furioguardias *Los piyanimales - Squacky *Ultimate Spider-Man - Flash Thompson (Matt Lanter), Deadpool (Will Friedle) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Emil Blonsky / Abominación (Robin Atkin Downes) *Allen Gregory - Allen Gregory (Jonah Hill) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Director Irving Delgadillo (Jim Rash) *Doctora Juguetes - Bronty, el dinosaurio azul *A de asombroso - Burt *Motorcity - Dutch *Pucca - Tobe *Hamburguesas Bob ** Linda Belcher ** Eugene "Gene" Belcher (epis. 116 y 117) ** Zeke *Dave, el bárbaro - El amo del mal " Chuckles, el cerdito" *Wolverine y los X-Men - Nightcrawler *W.I.T.C.H. - Voces adicionales, Uraia *El show de Mr. Hell - Serge, La foca vengadora *Los héroes de la ciudad - Fripp, Papá de Kip *Get Ed - Loogie el bromista *Viajeros del tiempo - Ethan *La asombrosa excursión de Zamba en el Cabildo - Voces varias *Club Caza Monstruos - Mark y Voces Adicionales (Doblaje Argentino). *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Oskar Greason (Jon Heder), Mosca Boo *Pecezuelos - Profesor Rana *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Rooney Doodle *Dragon Booster - Voces adicionales *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Bud Alegría, Blendin Blandin y William Shakespeare de cera (Greg Ellis) (ep. 03) *Jack, el empleado desempleado - Voces adicionales *Galactik Football - Voces adicionales *Liga de súper malvados - Voces adicionales *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Tema de apertura, Voces adicionales *Señor Luna - Voces adicionales *Pickle y Maní - Mr. Mjärt *Dibo, el dragón de los deseos - Elo *Billy Dilley - Voces adicionales Películas 'Matthew Broderick *Capacidad disminuida - Cooper (2009) *The Cable Guy - Steven M. Kovacs (1996) Redoblaje *Días de gloria - Coronel Robert Gould Shaw (1989) Redoblaje *Then She Found Me - Ben (2007) Jesse Eisenberg *El último tour - David Lipsky (2015) *Red social - Mark Zuckerberg (2010) *Roger Dodger - Nick (2002) de 2012 Jonah Hill *This Is the End - Él mismo (2013) *Comando Especial - Morton Schmidt (2012) *El juego de la fortuna - Peter Brand (2011) Justin Timberlake * Amigos con beneficios - Dylan (2011) * Las horas perdidas - Piloto abilene (2006) * Alpha Dog - Frankie Ballenbacher (2006) Josh Gad *Marshall - Sam Friedman (2017) *Alquiler de padrinos - Doug Harris (2015) *Woke Up Dead - Matt (2009) Jack Black *The D Train - Dan Landsman (2015) *¿Quién es Bernie? - Bernie Tiede (2011) Kevin Hart *Piensa como hombre 2 - Cedric (2014) *About Last Night - Bernie (2014) Niall Horan *One Direction: Así somos - El mismo (2013) *One Direction: El camino a la cima - El mismo (2012) Edward Norton *Birdman - Mike Shiner (2014) *Código de familia - Ray Tierney (2008) William H. Macy *Seis sesiones de sexo - Padre Brendan (2012) *Un crimen nada perfecto - George McLendon (2009) Otros *El último hombre - Voces adicionales (2018) *Megan Leavey - Capitán. Matt Morales (Ramon Rodriguez) (2017) *Mary Shelley - Percy Shelley (Douglas Booth) (2017) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Peter Parker / Hombre Araña (Tobey Maguire) (2007) / Redoblaje 2017 *T2: Trainspotting - Sick Boy (Jonny Lee Miller) (2017) *Divines - Cassandra (Mounir Margoum) (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Clay Lonnergan (Ryan Kwanten) (2016) *Espía por error - Norman "Nobby" Butcher (Sacha Baron Cohen) (2016) *The Black Hole - Fritz (Jesse Kove) (2015) *El bronce - Ben Lawford (Thomas Middleditch) (2015) *Chappie - Ninja (Watkin Tudor Jones) (2015) *Sabotage - Jackson (Harold Perrineau) (2014) *Mi hija debe vivir - Colin (David Richmond-Peck) (2014) *Tusk - Teddy Craft (Haley Joel Osment) (2014) *Corazones de hierro - Boyd "Bible" Swan (Shia LaBeouf) (2014) *El Llamado - Ian Mason (Ted Whittall) (2014) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *La red sexual - Wayne Beering (Giovanni Ribisi) (2009) *Dope - Malcom (Shameik Moore) (2015) *The Skeleton Twins - Milo (2014) *Video Games: The Movie - Él mismo (Karl Stewart) y Voces adicionales (2014) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Vernon (Lukas Haas) (2013) *Bless Me, Ultima - Tío Lucas (Reko Moreno) (2013) *La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith - E. Pierce Marshall (Cary Elwes) (2013) *El arte del robo - Guy de Cornet (Chris Diamantopoulos) (2013) *Les doy un año - Josh (Rafe Spall) (2013) *Quién mató a Lincoln - Voces adicionales (2013) *Testigos - Voces adicionales (2013) *The East - Porty McCabe (Billy Magnussen) (2013) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad - Vargas (Conrad Pla) (2013) *Aftershock - Ariel (Ariel Levy) (2012) *Mad Buddies - Técnico de electricidad (Wayne Van Rooyen) (2012) *Freelancers - Voces adicionales (2012) (2da. Versión) *At Any Price - Dean Whipple (Zac Efron) (2012) *Django sin cadenas - Calvin Candie (Versión Sony) (Leonardo DiCaprio) (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Gary (Ben Falcone) Argentino (2012) *Piensa como hombre - Bennett (Gary Owen) (2012) *Sudor Frio - Roman *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Conrad (David O'Donnell) (2012) *La prisión espacial - Hydell (Joseph Gilgun) (2012) *Votos de amor - Leo Collins (Channing Tatum) (2012) *¡Por fin solos! - Bryan (Mark Duplass) (2012) *Copito de nieve - Luc de Sac (Pere Ponce) (2011) (1ra. versión) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Insertos (2011) (Doblaje LAPTV) *Nacidos para matar - Meier (Aden Young) (2011) (Doblaje LAPTV) *El último hombre - Lincoln (Chris Andrew Ciulla) (2011) *The Ides of March - Stephen Meyers (Ryan Gosling) (2011) *Malas enseñanzas - Russell Gettis (Jason Segel) (2011) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - J. Day (Ido Mosseri) (2011) *The Bang Bang Club - Kevin Carter (Taylor Kitsch) (2010) *Camino a la libertad - Janusz (Jim Sturgess) (2010) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - George Madison (Paul Rudd) (2010) *La esposa núm 19 - Jordan (Matt Czuchry) (2010) *Madso´s War - Madso Madden (Matthew Marsden) (2010) *Criaturas salvajes 4: Deseos prohibidos - Carson Wheetly (Ashley Parker Angel) (2010) *Buenas costumbres - John Whittaker (Ben Barnes) (2009) *No te metas con Zohan - Michael (Nick Swardson) (2008) *Código de familia - Ray Tierney (Edward Norton) (2008) *Rescate al amanecer - Gene (versión Sony) (Jeremy Davies) (2006) *El Hombre sin sombra 2 - Frank Turner (Peter Facinelli)(2006) *Guardianes de altamar - Jake Fischer (Ashton Kutcher) (2006) 2012 *Capote - Truman Capote (Philip Seymour Hoffman) (2005) Argentino *Lucha ciega (2003) - Voces adicionales *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Austin Powers / Dr. Malito (1997) argentino 2013 (Cuarta Versión) *Persecución mortal - Barry Weiss (Aidan Gillen) (2011) *Justicia urbana - Gary Morison (Jade Yorker) (2007) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Phillip (Fred Ewanuick) (2006) *Diario de una adolescente - Ralph Bartlett (Tom Virtue) (2006) *Atrapado en los suburbios - Eddie (Ryan Belleville) (2004) *Paraiso Violento - Voces adicionales (2004) *Jump In! - L'il Earl Jackson (Micah Stephen Williams) (2007) *Mortal Kombat - Johnny Cage (Linden Ashby) (Redoblaje) *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Sidney Young (Simon Pegg) (Doblaje Argentino) *Súper escuela de héroes - Ron Wilson (Versión Argentina) *Colorín Colorado - Voces adicionales *El quinto elemento - Ruby Rhod (Chris Tucker) (1997) (Redoblaje argentino) *El largo beso del adiós - Tuerto Jack (Joseph McKenna) (1996) *Juego de asesinos - Bartoks (George Remes) (2011) *Pixelada perfecta - Voces Adicionales *El destructor mortal - Jack Caine (Dolph Lundgren) (1990) (Redoblaje Argentino) *High School Musical 2 - Voces adicionales *Patrulla de frontera - Pequeño (Evan Ross) *Mi vida a los 17 - Erwin (Hayden Szeto) (2016) *Teen Beach Movie - Les Camembert (Steve Valentine) *Death Spa - David Avery *Odd Thomas: Cazador de fantasmas - Ozzie Boone (Patton Oswalt) (2013) *Jodi Arias: Dirty Little Secret - Travis Alexander (Jesse Lee Soffer) (2013) *The Day - Henson (Cory Hardrict) (2011) *El efecto mariposa - Voces adicionales y ambientes (2004) (Redoblaje) *Heidi (2016) - Voces adicionales (2016) *Madison - Travis (Mark Fauser) (2005) Anime *Marvel Anime - Iron Man / Tony Stark *Sonic X - Narrador (Argentina) *Ninja Hattori - Kemumaki *YAT - Daniel (Redoblaje Argentino) *Yo-Kai Watch ** Reloj y Libro Yo-kai ** Bolsadrón ** Conductor (epis. 01) ** Voces adicionales (eps. 01, 02, 03, 06) Películas animadas *Brendan y el secreto de Kells - Hermano Aidan *Foodfight! - Dex Dogtective (Charlie Sheen) *Gaturro, la película - Rat Pitt y Productor *Widget: Widget- Baby First Tv *Kirikou: Cantante en las canciones *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Nueve vidas *Patoruzito - Voces adicionales *Arthur y la venganza de Maltazard - Príncipe Betameche *Ositos Cariñositos al rescate - Voces adicionales *El lince perdido - Voces adicionales *Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa - Artista *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Cody Maverick (Jeremy Shada) *Dead Space: Downfall - Hans Leggio *La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - Voces adicionales *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Bud Alegría Películas de anime Rica Matsumoto *Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos - Ash Ketchum *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - Ash Ketchum Otros *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Convocador *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - Iron Man / Tony Stark, Narrador e Insertos *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - Iron Man / Tony Stark *El primer escuadrón - Marat *En busca de la Ciudad Tesoro - Voces adicionales *Appleseed Alpha - Voces adicionales (Sony) Series de TV *Outlander - Stephen Bonnet (Ed Speleers) (2018) *Llámame Bruna - Paulinho/ Paulo Maranhão (Ravel Andrade) (2016-2018) *(Des)Encuentros - Felipe (Rainer Cadete) (2018) *The Get Down - Shaolin Fantastic (Shameik Moore) (2016-2017) *Backstage - Miles Lennox (Josh Bogert) (2016 -) *Atlanta - Earnest (Donald Glover) / niño (Alkoya Brunson) (epis. 10 temp. 2) (2016 -) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - Cosimo de' Medici (Richard Madden) (2016- presente) *Kevin puede esperar - Owen (Jared Sandler) (epis. 10) (2016) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Yaron (2013-2016) *Da Vinci's Demons - Carlo de Medici (Ray Fearon) (2013-2015) *Mentes criminales (discovery) - Host (en cuadro) *Cheaters - Joey Grecco / Narrador (Robert Magruder) *El último macho - Kyle Anderson (Christoph Sanders) (2012-presente) *Once Upon a Time - Sr. Clark / Sneezy (Gabe Khouth), Malcolm / Peter Pan (Stephen Lord) (2012-presente) *Franklin & Bash - Jared Franklin (Breckin Meyer) (2011-presente) *Community - Señor Chang (Ken Jeong) (2009-2015) *The Killing - Ray Seward (Peter Sarsgaard), A.J. Fielding (Levi Meaden), Bennet Ahmed (Brandon Jay McLaren), Voces adicionales (2013) *Programa de talentos - El mismo (Chris Rock) (ep. 48) / Voces adicionales (2011-2014) *Los Goldberg - Títulos (2013-presente) *Ben and Kate - Ben Fox (Nat Faxon) (2012-2013) *Being Human (2011) - Danny (Gianpaolo Venuta) (2011-2012) *Justified - Dickie Bennett (Jeremy Davies) (2011-2012) *Baxter - Baxter McNab (Evan Williams) (2010-2011) *Hawthorne - Dr. Tom Wakefield (Michael Vartan) (2009-2011) *Pan Am - Omar (Piter Marek) (2011) *Bag of Bones - Marty (Jason Priestley) (2011) *Tower Prep - Gabe Forrest (Ryan Pinkston) (2010) *Rescue Me - Sean Garrity (Steven Pasquale) (2010) temporada *Overhaulin - Charlie Sheen (2004) *Los Doodlebops - Rooney Doodle *Power Rangers Dino Trueno (2004) **Carlos Valerte / Green Turbo Ranger (Roger Velasco/Archivo) (ep. 4) **Termitetron (Scott Willis) (ep. 18) **Kenny Yukito (Dino Ranger Azul) / Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue) (Jorgito Vargas, Jr.) (ep. 19) **Marty Corvina (Cameron Rhodes) (ep. 20) **Dustin Brooks / Yellow Wind Ranger (Glenn McMillan) (eps. 31-32) **Duende Rudo (Tim Faville) (ep. 33) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta (2005) - Michael Boom (Kelson Henderson) *Madre e hija - Laurent Marteau *Phil del Futuro - Voces adicionales *Los Wiggles - Voces adicionales *Adolescente por Naturaleza - Rainbow "Rain" Papadakis *Ugly Betty - Voces adicionales *Los Tudor - Voces adicionales *El mundo salvaje de Darcy - Voces adicionales *Fear Factor - Voces adicionales *El show de Paul Mckenna - Paul Mckenna *The Listener - Voces adicionales argentino *Dr. Who - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead - Voces adicionales *No Ordinary Family - Voces adicionales *Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales *Necessary Roughness - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *Drop Dead Diva - Voces adicionales *Last Resort - Voces adicionales *The Client List - Voces adicionales *The Big C - Voces adicionales *Austin y Ally - Voces adicionales *Lost Girl - Voces adicionales *Scooter: Agente secreto - Voces adicionales *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Voces adicionales *Perder para ganar - Voces adicionales *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - Voces adicionales *Juegos mentales - Voces adicionales *Mythbusters - Voces adicionales *Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces adicionales *Comó lo hacen? - Voces adicionales *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales *Operación rescate - Voces adicionales / Frankie *Secreta obseción - Voces adicionales *Overhaulin - Voces adicionales *Doctora G - Voces adicionales *Código 9: Cámara oculta - Voces adicionales *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *College 11: Backstage - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de tormentas - Voces adicionales *Mobbed - Voces adicionales *Primitivo - Voces adicionales *Diario de amigas - Voces Adicionales Telenovelas turcas * Suleimán - Príncipe Mustafa (Mehmet Günsür) Telenovelas brasileñas *Rebelde Rio! - Pingo (Sylvio Meanda)(2012) redoblaje 2018 Videojuegos *Knack - Knack *Knack 2 - Knack *Beyond: Two Souls - Stan *Disney Infinity - El coleccionista (Jeff Bennett) *Heroes of the Storm - Muradin Barbabronce *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft - Inkeeper *The Last of Us - Soldados e ingenieros *Killzone Shadow Fall - Voces adicionales Miniseries *Cásate conmigo - Luke Maynard (Steven Pasquale) *Hatfields y McCoys - Voces adicionales Documentales *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Él mismo (Mehmet Günsür) *De Rocky A Creed: La Leyenda Continúa - Ryan Coogler *Mayday: catástrofes aéreas - Voces adicionales *El secreto de los huesos - Sam Turvey *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales Cortos animados * Dos huevos más Comerciales *Intek (2014) *Éccole (pega zapatillas, 2015) - Vito, el zapatero Reality shows * Ink Master - Picasso Dular Interprete *Bondi Band - Tony (Canciones) *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Canción abertura y cierre más coros. *Domo - Tema de apertura. *Phil del futuro - Tema de apertura. Otros doblajes *Squeak: El único ratoncito masculino. *Overhauling: Voces adicionales. *Ciberchase: Voces adicionales. *Housebusters: Narrador y Presentador (Host) *Anastacia: Vocea adicionales. *Sit Down, shut up: *Mudanzas Colosales: Narrador *Hombre entre los lobos: Narrador *La odisea de Nefertity: Narrador. *Numbers around the globe: baby first tv: Narrador. *Gabón, el triunfo de la selva: narrador *La hermandad Aria: Narrador *The under water dream machine. Narrador *Samantha Brown: Voces adicionales. *Extreme make over: Voces adicionales. *Cazadores de Tormentas: Voces adicionales. *Mythbusters: Voces adicionales. *Cómo lo hacen ? Voces adicionales. *Secreta obsesión: El hermano gay de la protagonista. *Sala de emergencias: Voces adicionales. *Mi bebé: Voces adicionales. *Te invitamos: Voces adicionales. *Un toque de fama: *Historia de un bebé: Voces adicionales. *jon y kate: Voces adicionales. *Tatoo hunter: Narrador y presentador *Smash lab: *Diez años menos: Voces adicionales. *American hot Rod: Voces adicionales. *A wedding story: Voces adicionales. *American Chopper: Voces adicionales. *Trading spaces: Voces adicionales. *Amadeus: *Primitivo: Voces adicionales. *Umizoomy: Voces adicionales. *Robodiz (Disney) *Pelicula: Buscando desesperadamente a Santa. (Disney). *Big ideas for a small world ( voces adicionales) *Extreme Make over ( voces adicionales) *Cheaters : Joey Grecco a partir de temporada 7? *Buried life . Narrador *Doctora G: Voces adicionales. *The wanted *Fanboy confessions ( voces adicionales) *El mito ( co pro) *Diario de una mujer negra enfadada ( prota) *Tamara Drew ( co pro) *The big C ( voces adicionales) *Doctor Oz ( voces adicionales) *The grudge ( prota) *The gathering *Man about town *The killing ( serie) Voces adicionales. El maestro. *La pelicula más grande jamás vendida: Narrador. *Combat Serie( voces adicionales). *Higher Ground peli ( co pro) *Nomade (peli) Prota *city hunters *Slugterra: Voces adicionales *Mobbed, serie Infinito: Voces adicionales *An Idiot abroad: Un idiota en el extranjero (infinito): Karl Pilkinton *Cazadores de tormetas (discovey): VOces adicionales *Diary of a wimpy boy (peli): El papá. *Puppy love: Voces adicionales *Efecto mariposa: MIller *Laws of attraction *Mentes Criminales (discovery) Host en cuadro *Nice guy Jhonny: Johnny *El club Bang bang: El que gana el premio por la foto del aguila y la nena. *Un minuto en el museo. 2da temporada. *Tinga Tales: Lagartija- Chakal- Voces incidentales cantadas y apertura y cierre cantados. ( español rioplatense) * Zapa zapa: Los cerdos ( español rioplatense) * Doctor W: Dorctor W *Animated epics: Voces adicionales. * LOs mundos de Uli: VOces adicionales. *Starship trooper: Voces adicionales *Will ( peli) El jugador de Football retirado * The poet * Camino a la libertad: Prota * Código 9 ( Disney) Voces adicionales. * Castle farm: Voces adicionales. * Sudor Frio : Roman ( prota). Largo argentino, doblado. * Floopaloo: Voces adicionales. * College 11: Voces adicionales. * Henry Monstruito: Oficial Higgins. * Partners in crime: ( co pro) El policia malo. * Two in deluxe: (prota) * Commercial kings: Serie Tv. Uno de los protas. Infnito. * South Beach Tow: Eddie Serie tv Infinito ( rioplatense- paka paka) * Los slacks: Grandpa Serie tv Paka Paka Rioplatense. * Descubriendo los alimentos: Voz de Bubba y cantante . No es doblaje- * Descubriendo el cuerpo, los transportes: Cantante. No es doblaje- *Zamba: Voces adicionales paka paka rioplatense. No es doblaje. * Vuelta por el universo: Voces adicionales- paka paka Rioplatense. No es doblaje- * Totally Frank: Serie tv. Voces adicionales. * La historia de Juan el Bautista: Narra. Nat geo. * Ace of Cakes: Voces adicionales. * Operación rescate: Frankin, Voces adicionales * Juegos mentales: Voces adicionales Muestra Multimedia Dale Ale! 15 - Con Pablo Gandolfo|Pablo Gandolfo entrevistado en el programa Dale Ale ! conducido por Alejandro Graue. Laboratorio de Superhéroes Voz - Canal Pakapaka|Participación como especialista (junto a Lucila Gómez) en la serie Laboratorio de superhéroes de Pakapaka. Pablo Gandolfo. Actor. Docente Recursos Expresivos de la Voz. Especialización en Doblaje ISER- Asociación Argentina de Actores|Pablo Gandolfo 2016. Pablo Gandolfo es la voz de Muradin en Héroes latam (video juego)-0 Neutro actuación de voz sitcom Pablo Gandolfo It Crowd UDC VORTERIX Pablo Gandolfo, la voz de "Innkeeper" en Argentina Game Show Pablo Gandolfo VO English FROZEN IMPACT Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010